


Is it too much to ask for a regular email

by minibook27



Series: Safety Office Hijinks [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow build maybe eventual Levi/Eren but maybe not, Those weird office conversations that make the day at work seem okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibook27/pseuds/minibook27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations  at work that we all love because it makes work not so dreary. Levi needs to be not so dreary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it too much to ask for a regular email

“That is adorable! Do you see this?!” Hange squealed delightedly, sitting at her desk cooing at some email. Eren turned around happily, “You mean the burrito puppy?” 

“Yeeess. That’s a perfect name for it.”

Every time the server crashed, IT would send out notices and along with this notices came pictures of cute adorable animals for the given situation. Server was running slow might be a picture of a tiny turtle or a sleepy puppy. Server was back up might be a kitten or some other fluff. Really the server shouldn’t be going down so much that they had to seek to entertain the masses but whatever. They were making such a fuss about it Levi knew he was going to regret this but he opened up the ‘server is down’ email.

“No. Just no.” 

Hange and Eren stopped cooing long enough to look over at disgruntled man.

“Why?”

“Yeah it’s adorable!”

“It looks like it’s meant to be eaten. Someone is going to eat that puppy.”

Hange looked horrified as she looked back at the picture while Eren laughed, “No one’s going to eat him. He’s a tiny animal.”

“Bullshit. Most people eat animals and he’s in a tortilla.”

“Maybe it’s just a small blanket.” Hange interjected. 

Levi check the picture again. “You know and I know…” His hands punctuated his words. “That’s a burrito.”

Eren shook his head and turned back towards his computer as Hange huffed and walked off to go to some meeting. “It’s still cute though. Why are you so against burrito puppy?”

“Because it's a dog they’re encouraging me to eat.”


End file.
